


Humble Beginnings

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [46]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Minor Original Character(s), Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt sighed as he laid back on the couch, “Peter... you agreed, I called and asked if the kid could use your bedroom while we waited it out.”“Yeah well, I wasn't coming home for a few weeks at that time. We were dealing with stuff at Strange's and then I got to fussing with something at the Tower. I expected like a week tops. I didn't realize he'd be here all summer break too!”“It's not all break, it's just until the trial, we've already gotten him enrolled over at Charles' school we just have to wait out the trial to finalize the enrollment and he can shift over to student housing there. They have year round housing there but we need him off on his own first, and technically he-” Matt waved a hand and grumbled, “he had to have a foster until then and you did offer the room. I asked. All you said was make sure your gadget room was locked up...”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Humble Beginnings

Matt sighed as he laid back on the couch, “Peter... you agreed, I called and asked if the kid could use your bedroom while we waited it out.”

“Yeah well, I wasn't coming home for a few weeks at that time. We were dealing with stuff at Strange's and then I got to fussing with something at the Tower. I expected like a week tops. I didn't realize he'd be here all summer break too!”

“It's not all break, it's just until the trial, we've already gotten him enrolled over at Charles' school we just have to wait out the trial to finalize the enrollment and he can shift over to student housing there. They have year round housing there but we need him off on his own first, and technically he-” Matt waved a hand and grumbled, “he had to have a foster until then and you did offer the room. I asked. All you said was make sure your gadget room was locked up...”

“I knoooow, I'm just, venting. I still think I bombed that physics final,” Peter grumbled from the other end of the phone.

“I don't think you could bomb anything in your life.”

“Oh, I can, I... fucked up and forgot MJ's birthday...”

“Ouch,” Matt winced as he glared and nudge a shoe out of the way, back under the table where it belonged, “How'd she take it?”

“She was disappointed... she acted like it was all cool, like usual, but I got her this really pretty head piece, it's like a little circlet thing, she just loves it. I don't think she realizes it has a little spider on it.”

Matt snorted, “She knows, Peter, trust me.”

“And now I'm exiled to the couch...”

“Peter, you never had a problem sleeping on the couch, ever.”

“I know but now that I have my own room and bed, hey I have been forever tainted by luxury, dad.”

“Dear God, you've been around Foggy too much.”

“Well I learned it from you!”

Matt snorted as he got up, “Yeah, I know, I'm just the worst influence.”

“Nah, you're the best. Alright, fine, I'll sleep on the lumpy couch.”

“It is not lump, I was just laying on it, I would know.”

“Yeah well if it's not lumpy it's gonna smell like post patrol sweat and blood so either way, that thing better be cleaned when I get home.”

Matt shook his head, “How's the moving going?”

“Ned keep dropping his side, he keeps this up I'mma have to call for backup.”

“Some of us get tired, Peter,” was practically yelled on the other side of the phone.

“I know, we'll take a break after we get this moved, come on, last piece.”

“How much shit did you collect during the Semester, Peter, surely not that much?”

“Um, a few things?”

“Ugh, there's not going to even be room in your room if you bring it all here...”

“Nah, don't worry, a lot of it is going to Aunt May's. We've got the basement set up as a rec room since we got the money together to fix the flooding issue.”

“Good, cause I don't think we have any more room over here.”

“Peter, Peter, watch where you're going,” Matt winced at Ned's voice. “Okay, easy, turn.”

“Sorry, got distracted.”

“Yeah, well, just like your dad, I don't like getting led into walls, watch where you're going!”

Matt snorted before it grew into a full on laughter. “Great, now dad's laughing at me.”

“He should!”

-

Matt was cooking, smiling when his house guest stayed on his side of the island as Matt continued to poke around at dishes and circling around to set the table. “How's it going?”

“I hate word problems...”

Matt snorted, “Yeah, believe me, I work with them every day. They're annoying to figure out.”

“This is math, Mr. Murdock, not truth and lies.”

Matt shrugged, “Math isn't really my thing either.”

“Why am I doing homework again? Isn't it summer?”

“It's because they need to see where you fall in their teaching approach. Just do your best, and don't cheat. It won't help in the long run.”

“Yeah,” he heard the mumble as he plated at food and set it nearby the books.

“Don't forget to eat.” Matt rolled his eyes at the hum while he plated up the other two plates and grumbled, “Peter is running late.”

“Hm?”

“My son, is coming over for the weekend.”

“Oh, um, do I need to move-”

“No, you're fine. Way back when, I had a single bedroom apartment. It's why we have a comfortable couch.”

“I could still sleep on the couch, I've already been here way longer than I should...”

“Nah,” Matt smiled as he heard the door open, “You're fine.”

“Sorry I'm late, oooo Jambalaya? You never make spiced stuff at home.”

Matt just smirked, “The kid likes spices, what can I say?”

“Either way, I'm glad you didn't say 'no'. Hey I'm Peter,” Matt knew the kid was a bit star struck as Peter sat down and extended his hand. “Hey, you okay?”

Matt smirked, “Peter, this is Virgil, if I never mentioned a name.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you, but I'm starving so don't mind me stuffing my face.”

“You didn't tell me your son was The Peter Murdock...”

Matt hid a cough in his napkin when he inhaled to laugh too close to his spiced food, “Yeah, I tend to do that. He's just, Peter to me after all.”

“Geometry, huh?” Peter shifted the book toward him, “Ouch, word problems. I hate those. The trick I use is, build it in your head. It'll help sometimes with figuring out how everything is supposed to look. Then it's just A and B type of situation.”

“Yeah, um,” Matt was smiling as the kid closed the books, “I think I should eat first. I'll get back to that.”

Peter was smirking, “Yeah, dad had a rule about distractions at the table growing up.”

“You lost nearly 20 pounds because you were forgetting to eat. I had to otherwise CPS woulda been all over my ass! You're already underweight for your size.”

“Eh, it's muscle. I just don't produce fat the same way and I don't exactly hit the gym all that much.”

Matt grumbled as he stabbed a piece of sausage, “You would literally starve to death over a project, I swear.”

“Oh, mister, nearly passed out from glucose imbalance searching out every single law regarding... a case,” Peter had blinked toward the kid before finishing his sentence, stuffing a spoonful into his mouth and grumbling as he chewed.

“Like father like son, I guess.” Matt smirked before frowning at the kid's sunken form. “And sometimes, they're even better than their father can be. My dad was a boxer.” He shrugged when the kid's head popped up, “He'd, go out, fight every night, come home bloody and battered, and I'd patch him up. Make sure he got into bed, and finish my homework before the next morning. He always told me to do better than him. I told him one day I wanted to be a lawyer, to help people... and he ran with that full hearted and thick skulled. He beat the idea that, no matter what- I'd grow up, become a lawyer and never be like him, so hard that I just kept up that path. But, the one thing I never did that he wanted was- the Kitchen is my home. No matter what the address or what the task or who I've helped or am helping. Hell's Kitchen is always my home. The trick is, to find Home. Be it a place, a person or an idea.”

“I think, I wanna go into Mutant law, like you. I was wanting to work with scientists and stuff, but- I can't even get through Geometry.”

“Don't give up your dream just because of one instance in your life, kid. You'd change your path every single day if you did.” Matt sighed, “The law is the law, and yeah, it's always good to know your rights and the laws pertaining to you, but don't just, give up a dream just because you've had one harsh run in with another one.”

“Besides, this stuff is annoying but it's easy, dad's just a shitty teacher. I'll help you after dinner.”

“Rude,” Matt glared before breaking out into a grin, “Keep your dream, kid. Don't let anyone else or anything else make you want to give that up. If I didn't stick by my guns, and keep fighting, I wouldn't even be here. Never woulda gotten through law school if I didn't keep my head high and my shoulders square. I mean, a blind lawyer. How many others have you seen around?”

“Not to mention top of his class,” Peter practically sang before taking another bite.

“I worked my ass off for that, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, and Foggy was right there beside you the whole time. Family looks out for each other. But Family isn't just the ones who bore you, it's the ones who raised you up when the chips were down, the ones that picked you up when everything else in the world just dumped more shit on top of you. It ain't got nothin' to do with blood. Save maybe the blood spilled helping.”

“Amen,” Matt smiled as he reached out to take a drink.


End file.
